


Which One of Us Is the Angel?

by Nacmic



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacmic/pseuds/Nacmic
Summary: You're Yoongi's manager, his friend, his confidant - so you should really stop staring at him in those jeans.In short, fluffy Yoongi finally gives in to his deepest desires.





	1. An Angel's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The look for Yoongi that I had in mind:
> 
> This hair:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e4/a7/3e/e4a73e5a7362a1bf81b68a78dbd1b143.jpg
> 
> This outfit:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/29/c8/ae/29c8aece857317f35b5a52f8c6430864.jpg
> 
> Enjoy!

What did Min Yoongi mean to you?

  
Well he was a client, a friend, someone dear to you. You had spent many years with the idol as his manager, watching over as he and his team gained more and more attention. Attention they deserved. Not just for their visual first impressions but for their work as artists and their captivating personalities.

  
Not that Min Yoongi’s visual appeal was anything to undermine. You stare longer than you probably should during dance practice, pray that Yoongi hasn’t noticed. His nonchalant attitude to dancing made him sexier when you could see how good he really was. He wasn’t as precise as others, but he worked each move with raw passion and energy. You still recall the first practices for Tomorrow, the way he would drag his hands up his body and move his hips would leave your mouth hanging if you weren’t careful. You can barely remember the entire Blood, Sweat & Tears era, you attempted to stay as far away as possible from that potential disaster.

  
You’ve seen him barefaced and beautiful, dressed up and captivating, and drunker than your uncle at Christmas. But it’s always the same feeling that’s grown over these years, those butterflies in your stomach twist and turn in these moments, threatening to not only ruin your career but your relationship with him.

  
You scoffed to yourself. What relationship with him? A few nights out in town with others, weeks on tour that brought on nothing but intense work and sleep, accidental bumps and nudges that sparked chemistry on the skin between you two - but ultimately would be futile in both of your careers.

  
These are the thoughts that plague your mind while you wait outside the concert hall for Yoongi and the boys to finish their night’s work. Making your way past security after the concert is a nightmare as always. Even with your credentials and paperwork, it requires several teams to confirm your entry behind the scenes into the backstage foyer. That’s when you spot him, leaning casually against the grey brick of the main corridor as the last of the boys and crew finish departing from the building. He’s sporting black jeans that fit him tightly, accentuating his slight frame, paired with a loose black t-shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination when it comes to his arms or his chest. He spots you, but his greeting is not full of his usual warmth.

  
“Hey, can we talk?”, he questions, motioning to his dressing room further down the hallway.

  
“Yeah sure.” You reply.

  
There’s an unnatural calm aura to him tonight, one of anxiousness that’s being buried under his usual cool demeanour. His white hair bounces as he walks in front, drawing your attention to how fluffy it must be as you follow. Yoongi holds the door open for you as you enter the spacious dressing room. It’s as simple as it needs to be. One empty coat rack, one well-lit dressing table, one dark leather couch. Plenty of room to fit in a last-minute dance practice or two. Yoongi closes the door behind you and you hear the click of the handle’s lock moving into place. You keep to your position by the door, while he leans against the dressing table on the opposite side of the room to you.

  
He begins, “Y/N, I want you to be honest with me. Please.”

  
It’s not often that Yoongi gets so dramatic with you, so you’re instantly on guard, prepared for whatever he might need help with.

  
“Okay. Go ahead, Yoongi.” You reply confidently. He nods shyly but with a new air of confidence.

  
“What do you think of me?”

  
The question stalls your response for a short time. What could he possibly be thinking? It’s an odd question - but you’ve agreed to be helpful tonight and you’ll stand by your word.

  
“Well I’ve known you for a long time. In that time I’ve seen both the good and bad that comes with you, but that’s what’s important to me. Wanting to stand by someone who’s worth taking care of, despite the bad. I like taking care of you because you deserve it. Not to mention your work as an artist is inspiring, as well as your dedication to karaoke night.” You finish with a coy smile to your closing statement.

  
You decide to leave out the part where he makes you weak in the knees.

  
He nods once again in response, taking it in slowly. “You are very good at taking care of me.” He smiles to himself. You can’t help but smile back too, your stomach aching with a flurry of butterflies.

  
This time when he looks back, he seems sure of a new path.

  
“And what do you think of me physically?”

  
What?

The question freezes you. Your brain halts, you had to of heard incorrectly, right?

  
You’ve never been good at keeping your composure but you’re sure that now you resemble more of a deer in headlights as a smirk crosses Yoongi’s lips. You try not to stare at the action and muster enough courage to respond softly,

  
“I don’t understand, Yoongi.”

  
That smirk turns hesitant for a small moment as his gaze is drawn to the floor with your words, then playful once more as his eyes rise back to your face, an idea tossing in his thoughts.

  
“I mean…,” he begins as he slowly crosses the room, hand dragging over the back of the charcoal couch, his eyes continually fixed upon you. You step backwards into the wood of the door behind you, instinct screaming at you to run as he continues his strides towards you, your stomach tightens in fear and expectation, “how do you feel…,” now only one step away, he leans his left hand on the door behind you, his pale face merely centimetres away from yours, your heart beat thumps erratically, “how do you feel when I’m this close to you, Y/N?”.

  
Silence fills the room. Nothing but tension dramatically increases in the air as he waits for your next move. You can’t even look at him standing right there in front of you, afraid that your eyes will speak the truth. He can tell you’re stalling with your evasion and lowers himself to your ear, “You think I haven’t noticed you staring at me during practice?” he chuckles. Your breath hitches, silence stretching once more. You flee from your submissive position, harshly brushing past Yoongi and running to the couch, flustering.

  
“Yoongi what’s gotten into you? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
Now it’s his turn to fluster. His confident expression fades and makes way for more hesitation. More like fear and worry, that maybe, just maybe, he could be reading into these things. He shakes his head, smiling softly.

  
“I need to know, or I’ll always wonder what could have been.”

  
He begins to walk toward you once more but it’s not the playful stride he previously displayed. Now his stride brims with passion that matches his gaze and he closes the distance between the two of you in seconds. But this time there’s no flat surface for you to press your back against. You fall quickly backwards over the arm of the couch, dropping ungracefully onto the cushioned surface. Yoongi’s determination precedes him as he stifles his laugh and crawls his way over the arm of the couch himself. His left hand holding himself up next to your body, his right balancing on the back of the upholstery, his body, Yoongi’s body, looming over you. There’s no tearing yourself away from his gaze now as you look up at him. Warmly, boldly, he whispers over you,

  
“I want you, angel. Don’t you want me?”

  
Angel? His words bring chills to your skin, your butterflies feel as though they’ll tear through your stomach. You can’t come up with words in this surreal moment. Yoongi wants you…?

  
He keeps his balance above you as he waits for your response, ever so slightly hovering closer to you. His breath feels warmer and warmer, fanning your face as he inches down towards your lips. Closer and closer, but he doesn’t touch. He doesn’t break your eye contact. Trying so hard to be dominant but he can’t continue without your permission. He won’t.  
God you can’t help but be transfixed by those eyes of his. You can’t tear yourself away. That deep brown warms you like his breath on your face. He’s so beautiful. And he knows it too, as he begins chuckling softly above you.

  
“You do want me, don’t you, angel?”

  
Then he closes what little distance was left between the two of you, his lips crashing down on yours with a moan of relief.

  
It’s rough and rushed and so beautiful. You both press your lips together like you never want to separate. His lips are just as you imagined them, soft and light to touch but used in a forceful and passionate way. The perfect balance. Sighs of pleasure from the two of you fill the room. His body now fully collapsed on top of you, encasing you on the couch and allowing you to easily feel his defined chest. The way your lips mould to fit his in the frantic array of kisses is unbearably hot, kisses from him that now begin to trail down your cheek, down to your neck. You can’t help but mewl at the pressure and heat of his lips on your skin.

  
You manage to tear yourselves away for one moment when he lifts himself away from his assault on your neck. You both savour the pure joy on each other’s faces. His gummy smile stretches across so wide, he can’t contain the laugh that rises from his throat as he lips meet yours once again. His white ruffled hair giving him an otherworldly glow. The amount of times you’ve dreamt about threading your fingers through his hair. Thinking of how soft and light it would feel. Of gripping on to it when he makes you come. All thoughts now about to become a reality.

  
You can’t help but think of all the beautiful words that have spilled from his tongue as he begins to explore past your lips. The anticipation from both of you spiking in the desperate battle of your tongues dominating one another. Light flicks turning into rough sucking coerces you to catch the skin of his bottom lip between your teeth - much to his surprise. You let go with a smile and swear you can see sparks fly in his eyes. He jumps up suddenly, tussled hair sticking in all directions from your frantic caressing and grabbing. He’s settled comfortably on your pelvis and you can already feel him hardening from the heated make out.

  
“Can I?” he whispers as he rubs the hem of your shirt. You nod curtly, keeping your eyes fixed on his movements as he shuffles the shirt over your head. You make the process easier for the both of you by removing your bra swiftly afterwards. Immediately relieved by your decision as Yoongi softly slides his hand up your side, finally coming in to rest on your left breast. His thumb draws circles into your skin, continuing the action when he moves to take to place at your nipple. You can’t help but whimper at the feeling, it’s such a tease. Yoongi loves watching you like this already, controlling you so easily with just the tips of his fingers. But he doesn’t keep you locked like this for too long, and slowly brings his mouth around your right nipple, encasing it in the heat of his mouth. You squirm at the feeling, you’re already so worked up from making out that you can’t bear anymore. So, when he starts to move his mouth around your teat, lapping lightly at the very tip, you arch your back while a deep moan rises from your throat. Yoongi groans quietly at the sight.

  
You can’t tear your mind away from his hands. They’re everywhere. Caressing your face, tracing your side, squeezing your breasts and grasping your hips. Every touch burns with want and passion and sears into you. Now he drags his fingers across your collarbones. He presses lightly on your neck but while he grinds harder in-between your legs, he drags and presses his hand deeper down your front.

  
“Fuck Yoongi, keep touching me like that.” You whimper.

  
“If it means you’ll keep making those gorgeous sounds,” He squeezes your hips once again, now sucking your right nipple, “absolutely.” Causing more sobs to wrack your body. “God you’re so beautiful.”

  
Confidence seems to have overtaken him from the compliment, now adventuring lower with his lips down past your chest. His fingers curl under the top of your jeans while he holds your gaze, cunningly smiling as he roughly pulls them down by a centimetre, lips now tracing the skin above your jeans. He roughly pulls again, moving to your other side. The way he kisses your hipbones makes you go weak. His soft lips caress the tight skin repeatedly, driving you mad with anticipation. He pulls once more on your jeans, then halts to look back up at you as he places one last soft kiss on your centre bone – another opportunity to back away. But you’re not going anywhere, and you let him slide off your jeans along with your underwear from your legs.

  
Your nakedness is not unnoticed by either of you. Yoongi, fully dressed, stares with his mouth slightly parted. Eyes gliding up and down your body, taking in every sight. Your cheeks burn with embarrassment and you clasp your hands over your face. You feel him change his position and softly his fingers ghost on top of yours, pulling your hands down. You freeze before he even opens your mouth.

  
“Please don’t cover yourself up, angel.” He sighs into your inner thigh, hot breath caressing your opening.

  
You nod slowly, breath shaky as to watch him lower his head further between your legs then melting into deep moans as Yoongi licks his tongue flat against your opening, moving straight to your clit. The two of you lock eyes in silent understanding as he moves back up your body. You’re both too far gone already, as much as you want him to ravage you until you’re aching, it will have to wait for another night. All you want right now is to feel him inside of you.

  
Another night? You silently ponder as Yoongi finally raises himself off the couch and begins to undress in front of you. As he shuffles out of his black t-shirt, you think about his view on tonight. As he shimmies out of those tight, dark jeans, you wonder if this is the one and only time this will happen.

  
When you snap out of it, Yoongi is standing in front of you sitting quietly on the leather couch. He’s curious about your worried look, condom in hand. Completely naked for the first time in front of you. Your thoughts turned cloudy as you stared at his impressive length, hard and aching for you.

  
“What’s wrong”, he whispers gently.

“I have to know something, too.” He nods gingerly in response, ready to hear what you want to say. You continue with, “What does this mean to you?”

  
You wait for him to be mad, maybe even upset, but a smile instantly beams on his beautiful features, laughter pouring out.

  
“You really do worry to much, you know? Y/N. I’m serious about this.” You bring your eyes up to meet his, and you truly believe him. He looks so sincere, that deep brown pulling you in once again and reminding you, that this is Yoongi. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. Suddenly you feel so silly for doubting him. You smile tenderly as you wrap your fingers finally around his hard cock in front you, lightly pulling down.

  
“Sorry about that.”

  
He chuckles above you, “It’s okay. You’re going to have to stop that though, angel. I want to last as long as possible for you.”, he seals with a kiss, reaching over to roll on his condom.

  
Your cheeks burn at the suggestion, excitement of anticipation burning in your stomach. Ready to go, Yoongi seats himself upright on the other side of the couch, lounging into the back cushions, legs spread. His hand traces up your legs that rest nearby, then he motions for you to come closer with focused eyes, turning you on even more. You crawl your way towards him, settling in his lap. Entrance lined up with his cock. His hands moved up your sides once more, ghosted over your arms, then steadied themselves with one on your blushing cheek and the other sneakily grasping your ass. This time you moved in, cupping his cheeks in your hands as you kissed him with all the passion and love you could muster, sighing deeply. As Yoongi returned the kiss his grip pushed your body down on his length, slipping him inside of you.

  
Your kisses turned messy as they were overthrown by small noises of pleasure from the both of you, tongues messily meeting as you both adjust. He stretches up to kiss your forehead, hips beginning to rock up into you slowly. He feels just as incredible as you had imagined, and you’ve thought of this scenario too many times to not work hard for him. Placing a hand on each side of his head, you grip onto the back of the couch, using the balance to lift yourself slightly off his pelvis before sliding back down swiftly.

  
“Oh my god”, Yoongi aches in front of you. Signalling you to not stop.

  
Gaining momentum, you began bouncing on Yoongi’s cock, his hands now both moved down to grip on your cheeks, threatening to leave bruises tomorrow. Yoongi’s head lolls back over the couch, mouth agape with pleasure, soft sighs leaving his lips as you slide up and down his length.

  
Your foreheads press together, sweat combining as well as your moans. Yoongi begins to lazily move up into you, mirroring your movements.

  
“Tell me how you feel.” He asks.

  
“So fucking good.”

  
“Can you feel how hard I am inside you? Do you feel me throbbing, angel?”

  
“Yes, Yoongi”, you breathe heavily.

  
“It’s only for you. It’s all because of you.”

  
Then he picks up the pace and your moans are drawn out into a silent scream as he holds you above him on the couch, now pounding into your heat. His movements are so precise, like he’s made love to you many times before.

  
“Has anyone ever fucked you this good, angel?”

  
“No.”

  
“Do you want to be fucked harder?” He smiles. 

  
“Yes, just fuck me harder already, Yoongi.”

  
Your boldness shocks and encourages him all the same. Grabbing a strong hold on your hipbones, the same ones he had been tenderly kissing not too long ago. They now ache beautifully with his touch as he moves you up and off him. Sadness taints your whimpers, you feel so empty without him. The feeling does not last long though, for Yoongi grabs your body from behind, positioning you to bend over the arm of the couch. While being on top of him, you’d forgotten how strong he was and now you couldn’t help but sob at the thought of what he was going to do to you. Leaning over you, chest hot against your back, he wastes no time ramming back into you. The sudden impact and force causes you to finally let out a high scream while your walls tighten around him instinctively. Yoongi’s breath suddenly touches your neck, whispering into your ear he asks,

  
“Is that hard enough for you?”

  
Your following moan is all Yoongi needs to keep going, now determined to make you come. Keeping the same force but speeding up, he angles his way perfectly up into your g-spot. Fucking into you ruthlessly to keep a pressure that drives you mad. You curse him for picking this position as your sensitive clit rubs against the leather with each thrust bringing you to your limit.

  
Tears began to prick the corner of your eyes. You think of Yoongi’s words, how hard he feels inside you, veins caressing your walls. His hands on your hips, digging in again to steady himself. How hot and tight his motions are, you think about how much he must want to fucking come inside you as the room fills with the obscene noises you’re both making.

  
“Ah, ah, ah fuck Yoongi.”

  
You come with a squeal, dirty thoughts still running through your mind as your body snaps. Then your tight heat throbs as it comes down your legs. One big wave of pleasure rolls through you, convulsing you around Yoongi as he begins to finish off. You turn your head to face him and watch in awe as his face is screwed up in concentration as he chases his high. You love the feeling of him still inside of you, even when you're done and aching. You feel like you want him to make love to you forever. Mouth slack and eyes squeezed shut, Yoongi grunts once, twice, hips stuttering their pace, and a soft moan leaves those soft lips of his as he comes harder than he feels he ever has before.

  
You trace your hands down his thighs as he recovers. Smiling as he presses light kisses up your back in response. Pulling out, you both collapse onto the couch. Limbs jumbling together and already feeling that they’ll be sore all of tomorrow. Yoongi’s head heavily rests on your chest, his breath catching up with him. You can’t help but start to run your fingers through his light hair, paying attention to each strand that runs past your fingers. He raises his head to watch, softly smiling at your affection. After a good five minutes of rest, you eventually kick him off you for being too heavy, receiving plenty of laughs. Not giving away that you had only just realised how awfully cold it was in the dressing room. Following up with a clean up in the bathroom, you both dress and make your way finally out of the fateful room for the night.

  
“You took good care of me as usual.” Yoongi offers before he heads off.

  
“I’d say we were pretty even tonight, you know, compared to usual.” You jest.

  
Yoongi’s face beams in delight.

  
“Well perhaps I can test the limits of that tomorrow.” His lips moulding into a smouldering smirk. “Maybe we could venture down some of the avenues we didn’t get to cross tomorrow night?”

  
You nod swiftly, cheeks ablaze, still not used to his forward nature. He runs back up to you, sealing your good bye with a tender kiss. Pulling away with an immense smile on both your faces, butterflies settling back into your stomach. It seems like they might never leave with him.

  
“Good night, angel.” He utters lovingly.

  
You can’t help but chuckle as you watch him walk out the exit. Yoongi calling you an angel – It just doesn’t seem fitting when you can still feel the touch of an angel all over your body.

 


	2. New Avenues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Stay tuned for this one~ :)

It was great to hear such lovely responses to my first piece, so I'm thinking about possibly a series to this?  
We'll see how I go!

*Update*  
It's slow going but there will be a series to this! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this was my first ever BTS fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all so much for reading my first piece.  
> I'd love to write another if everyone enjoyed it - so please leave kudos or comments! <3


End file.
